Tadaima
by The Silent Wing
Summary: Shun wants to know why. (one shot) Requested by pooch pooch and reply to my other story "Okaerinasai"


"We'll see you in a few days 'kay? And tell Dr Gehabich sorry that we didn't tell him in advance that we're coming"

"Say hi to Runo for me"

"Remember to tell Daisy that we're COMING HOME! Oh and say something to Alice already would you"

The words of his friends rang loud in his mind as he passed through the portal Marucho set up to connect to the portal on Earth.

"Hm" was all he said and with a slight nod he vanished.

That single moment in the portal of the unknown was where he experienced one thing he did not expect to feel. Regret.

He should be happy that he's going home. It had been a while since he had seen his mum and he actually missed his grandfather's ninja-concerned- grumbling. So many things had happened; he wasn't that thirteen year old anymore. He had both lost and gained so many friends. But now he was coming home. It was strange, one day after a content day of being the Bakugan Battle Brawlers the gang just decided to come back. There were no complains, no arguments just a simple agreement to return home. Then coincidently Daisy sent a letter to Julie to tell her to come back for a wedding. Julie had promptly shrieked, deafening the people present who weren't smart enough to cover their ears when Julie's face broke into a fierce smile. They all decided then that they would go home but eventually they would return even if just for a while.

All except Shun. When they planned which day they would return Shun quietly announced that he would be staying with his family on Earth and retiring from bakugan. No one commented as they had an idea about why he wanted to stay.

Shun was a practical person, he knew that he couldn't be a brawler forever. He had to support his family. He felt guilty for leaving his grandfather to take care of his mother and the house alone. That old ninja wasn't as sharp as he used to be.

So here he was stuck in a space between worlds thinking about the years that he hadn't spent with his family. But there was something else missing. He wouldn't admit it but there were times when he would feel so alone. He didn't know why. He was surrounded by friends and one of the top ten brawlers with numerous bakugan partners so why was there loneliness within him. Perhaps he missed his mother's gentle smile or Skyress' warm voice.

It didn't matter he was here now, Shun thought as he landed on the wooden floor of Dr Gehabich's lab.

The large room was dark and quite dusty. Shun hesitantly walked across the dust bunny covered floors, trying not to inhale too much of the fluff. He saw the curtains closed and sheets covering most of the equipment in the room. Shun reasoned that the professor either had a new lab he used or had retired as he struggled to open the door with rusty hinges.

Sunlight fell into the dark room and Shun was greeted with a view of the Gehabich house and the sound of someone…singing? Out of tune, very badly.

It can't be Alice right? Maybe I should have contacted her before coming. Shun walked towards an opened window and peered through and saw a multi-award winning scientist with several titles for his outstanding achievements in the world of science wearing a pink frilly apron and taking a tray of what looked like burnt cookies out of an oven as he sang. Not wanting to make this anymore awkward Shun coughed loudly attempting to get the professor's attention from his burnt creations and to stop his ...err... original tune.

Well as a result, Shun couldn't really blame the professor for what happened next. What would probably stay in his mind from this experience were the clouds of flour, the clattering of cookies and a voice telling him that Alice was in the meadow behind the shed. Also, Shun learned never to surprise Dr Gehabich unless he could help it or he would face the wrath of weaponised cookies.

Actually this scene was quite familiar, without flying cookies of course but there was once a time when the original gang had gathered at Marucho's for a party and the girls had decided to make the food, locking Kato with the rest of the gang to prevent him from interfering. They had been locked in the dining room for more than an hour and were not only hungry but (sigh) Dan needed the bathroom. Shun was persuaded to sneak out with his ninja skills to see what was taking the girls' so long.

He hadn't gotten far when he heard Runo and Julie walking towards the still locked dining room but he had wondered where Alice was so he continued to the kitchen and caught her taking some baked treats out of the oven while softly singing a gentle melody. Her voice was quiet yet it held so much emotion something he himself was never very good at expressing himself. But maybe he could try.

"That's a nice song" well at least he tried.

Alice looked up her face filled with surprise but it then replaced with a happy smile and there was a trace of red on her cheeks.

"It's the song my mother used to sing" she said as she continued to smile while placing the cookies on a large plate. Shun silently took the tray from her and finished the job while Alice went to take another batch out from the oven. There was a sense of understanding between the two that not even their friends could understand. They knew when to speak, when someone needed help and when they needed each other. They were so alike yet so different.

Then as Alice brought the new tray to the table she suddenly slipped on some spilled flour nearly taking the tray down with her. Somehow Shun managed to save the baked goods and Alice which resulted with the cookies on the table and Shun holding Alice's hand tightly. They were also rather close. Alice immediately pulled away saying a flustered sorry. Shun on a reflex held on tighter and muttered something. Alice looked at their linked hands then looked up at him and asked him to say it again.

He didn't and let go of her hand after holding it for just a little longer. They didn't say anything else to each other the rest of the evening but if you took the time to notice you would see that Alice and even Shun smiles' were brighter and once in a while their gazes would drift to one another.

He smiled so much that night and he continued even more whenever Alice was around. He was even smiling now as he trekked through a thick forest just thinking about the happy times they had together.

Wait. He stopped. Why on Earth am I so happy? I'm just meeting a friend right, a friend just like the other brawlers? It isn't like her right?

Shun stiffly shook his head in denial. It couldn't be like that he had to get his priorities straight, even if he did like her he had no idea whether she would return those feelings and right now he had only come home to take care of his family and nothing more. Besides, even he knew he was a failure at trying to show any emotion. Yes, he admitted it. The Shun Kazami has finally failed. But in the back of his mind he realises he hasn't actually pushed away the fact that he feels something for the orange haired girl and that there is an uncomfortable heat on his face.

He tries to clear his mind as he continues through the forest and finally emerges into a wide field filled with a variety of flowers and packed with grass. Then on a small patch of flattened grass there is a young woman looking up into the sky. Her brown eyes look troubled but it is all Shun can do to hold himself back and run to her, missing her company. He takes a deep breath and is about to walk towards her when she does something he has rarely seen her do. She cries. The last time was the small tears during the Masquerade days but this time it was worse. Her body shook as the sobs burst out as if they had been contained for a long time. Her head was now down and she was saying something.

"I can't let them out, he doesn't feel the same; I know he doesn't-" She says through ragged cries.

Her words hurt. I feel pain but why would I? I want to help her but I can't it's not me she's crying about. Maybe I should come back later or get Dr Gehabich.

"-Shun doesn't" she chokes out finishing the cry. Then she repeats it again and again like a chant to convince herself that it's true. It's not, I want to say but should I tell her now? Should I wait?

Has Alice been waiting this whole time?

I've been selfish, I made one of my best friends cry, I've left her alone but I won't now and not ever again.

Her voice grows weaker as the sun starts to set. But I still can't move, I need to make sure whether she really wants me to say it.

"What do I do…I can't…I can't let these feelings go" she whispers to the shadow of the sun while it falls.

I can't take it anymore.

"Then don't" I reply to her silent call.

I watch her form as it turns and I finally see her face for the first time in years. Her eyes are red but are still the same from when we were younger, they were still the stunning brown that made me smile then and still do now.

"Shun…" she murmurs as I walk towards her.

I reach her and kneel down beside her. Then I wipe the tears from her tear stained cheeks and tell her something I've wanted to for so long time.

"I'm back for good and this time I promise I won't leave you again."

Our eyes met but I suppose she's a bit shocked at my sudden appearance. She blinks and asks if I could say that again. I smile, she never changes. She's still that girl l-l-lo ahem liked since we were younger I finally admit. I'll tell her this eventually but for now I hope that this is enough as I gently bring my arms around her in a gentle hug.

"I'm back for good this time. I'm not leaving you again so… don't let them go"

She doesn't say anything so I'm worried for a minute but then she returns the hug then says something I've missed.

"Welcome home"

_I'm home._

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is a request that I really enjoyed writing thank you sooooooo much pooch pooch :) oh and if you haven't already this is actually the second or first ...half(?) of a one shot called "Okaerinasai" so read it if you liked this one and whether you do or you don't give me some feedback please. Also sorry if the timeline or any bakugan related stuff if wrong I haven't really watched anything from after the first season so ...yeah. Anyway thanks again for reading and sorry for any mistakes and OOCness.

-Wing :)

p.s. incase you didn't know tadaima=I'm home and okaerinasai=welcome home


End file.
